


Once Upon a Hunt

by Justine_Heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justine_Heart/pseuds/Justine_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Crowley and the Winchesters are visited by Rumple and his daughters (oc's)?  A bit of naughty fun and adventure ensues.  This was inspired by a good friend of mine who loves Rumple and Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Hunt

This work has yet to be written. I just wanted a place setting for it until I have written and edited it. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
